


Stiles' Slut Phase

by missmagoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Sterek endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagoo/pseuds/missmagoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets to college, he hits his slutty phase HARD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Slut Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://everythingisshwarma.tumblr.com/post/77371088732/so-i-really-want-teen-wolf-to-continue-into-the) I made about six months ago. I basically decided to clean it up and post it here, but it's still basically just a series of vignettes about big college slut Stiles Stilinski.
> 
> The twins vignette is owed to [this post by darkemissarysterek](http://everythingisshwarma.tumblr.com/post/78833434561/darkemissarysterek-stiles-dereks-voice)
> 
> Fair warning, I played fast and loose with canon. Not remotely canon compliant past season 2, though elements and characters from seasons 3 and 4 are included.

It starts at Senior Prom. He’d been kissed a couple of times at that point, though admittedly a hefty proportion of those kisses had been under less-than-ideal circumstances, but had yet to “do the deed” with anyone.

His attempts at actually dating had all flopped, and his attempts at hooking up had, on one memorable occasion, been literally laughed at. So here he is, going stag to Senior Prom, despite all his friends having dates, and he refuses to feel bad at it.

He figures that with this town’s track record with terribly timed supernatural disasters, he won’t even be AT prom for all that long, anyway.

As it turns out, Prom Night is uncharacteristically peaceful on the supernatural front, leaving Stiles sitting alone at one of the gaudy plastic tablecloth wrapped tables while his friends tear it up on the dance floor with their respective dates. He’s been sitting there for a while when a girl he doesn’t know joins him at the table, sitting a few seats away. Her arms are crossed, and she has a stubborn look on her face like she wants to cry but isn’t going to let herself.

“Hey.” He greets her, “I’m Stiles.”

“Amanda.” She replies, attempting a smile.

“Did you come stag, too?” he asks, and she sighs miserably.

“No.” She tells him, “I don’t even go here. But my date apparently only brought me to make his ex girlfriend jealous, and it worked. So now they’re grinding to a slow song, and I’m alone at a prom where I don’t even know anybody.”

Stiles offers to be her backup date, and asks her to dance. She laughs and agrees. “You’re seriously a life-saver.” She tells him as they swayed on the dance floor, “Tonight would have been completely miserable if I hadn’t met you.”

“I wasn’t having such a great night myself, before you came along.” He tells her, “I’m not exactly mister popularity around here. Nobody wanted to be my date.”

She looks at him agape. “Are you kidding me? Most girls I know would be dying to have someone like you take them to prom!” and Stiles blushes, and shrugs, and figures she’s just being nice because he’s keeping her company tonight.

He invites her to Lydia’s Post-Prom Bash, and is somewhat surprised when she accepts. They get a little drunk, and she ends up confessing, “I know it’s super cliche, but I’ve always kind of wanted to lose my virginity at prom.” and Stiles grins and says, mostly joking, “I could help you with that, you know.” and tries not to act too flummoxed when she says yes.

They sneak upstairs to one of the open bedrooms. Lydia, always the gracious host, has provided condoms, lube, and breath mints (with the helpful note “do not use before going down!”) in all the private corners of the house. And that’s how Stiles loses his virginity.

It’s ok. Not great. Kinda clumsy. Stiles is mildly disappointed to find that the world hasn’t shifted on it’s axis giving him a whole new outlook on life. He and Amanda get dressed and slip back to the party. He gives her a ride home, and a “not virgins anymore” fist bump. He offers to call her, but she’s been accepted to a school back east and he’s staying in California, so they decide to leave it as a good prom night memory and maybe they’ll see each other around some time.

 

* * *

 

After prom, Stiles’ life continues on much the same. He tries to flirt, testing to see if he’s got some new “not a virgin!” charm, but no luck. He finishes school, graduates, and spends the summer hanging out with the pack and preparing for college.

Once he moves to campus for Orientation, something changes. It’s not a huge change, but Stiles definitely notices. That girl at the bookstore was definitely flirting with him. That guy from down the hall was totally checking him out. He even got slipped someone’s number and told “Call me!” with a flirty smile.

One of the frats hosts a party a few days before the semester begins to “Welcome the Frosh to campus”, and Stiles is surprised to find that when he smiles and nods at attractive people, they smile and nod back. He’s so used to the high school experience of the people he tries to smile/nod at rolling their eyes and pointedly walking away, that the first few times he gets a smile in return, he’s actually not sure what to do. But soon enough he’s able to actually talk to people, flirt with people, and overall he’s pretty happy with the difference between high school parties and college parties.

After a few beers has found a nice dark corner and a nice hot guy with a nice willing mouth, and things are just starting to get interesting as the guy’s hand slips underneath Stiles’ waistband, when suddenly, “Hi Stiles!” chirps a friendly, familiar voice. Stiles reluctantly pulls away from the kiss to see Kira grinning broadly at him.

“It’s so great to see someone I know!” Kira continues, “This is my first rager, and there’s so many people! You’re the first familiar face I’ve seen!”

The guy, fortunately, has not pulled away and left Stiles hanging. He is, however, laughing into Stiles’ neck.

“Uh… yeah.” Says Stiles, at a loss for how to get rid of Kira without making her sad and risking a frown on Kira’s super-expressive face. “You know what ragers are great for? Meeting new people.” He settles on, trying to indicate the guy who’s still (miraculously) wrapped around him. Kira’s eyes dart between them, before her eyes go wide with understanding.

“Oh! Right! Yes, I can see you’re busy meeting new people!" and she winks and grins, and gives him two thumbs up, and waves as she disappears into the crowd.

"What the hell?" The guy asks, but his hands are moving again beneath his waistband.

Stiles huffs a laugh and says, "My best friend’s girlfriend, shut up." and the guy snorts a laugh, and Stiles defends, "She’s a total sweetheart! Really! And secretly super badass. She just gets enthusiastic and misses social cues sometimes."

But then the guy’s lips are against his, and Stiles has something better to do with his mouth than talk.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the pack meets up for lunch at the student center, and Stiles takes a minute to be grateful they all ended up at college together.

“How was everyone’s night last night?” Kira asks, “I know Stiles had a good time!” She grins at him, completely unrepentant in her teasing as the rest of the pack turns to him and demands details.

“It was a hookup!” Stiles ends up telling them, “He was nice, and good with his hands, but we didn’t trade numbers or anything.”

He settles into school easily, loving his classes and finding his classmates surprisingly easy to get along with. Pack drama is the lowest it’s been since there’s been a pack, so Stiles is able to throw himself wholeheartedly into having a normal college experience.

A cute girl in his English Comp class asks him over to “study”, and they end up making out on her couch. When his hand starts drifting under her shirt, she pulls back and looks at him, biting her lip nervously.

“Why’d you stop?” Stiles asks, blinking dumbly at her.

“It’s just - You know I’m trans, right?” She says.

“Trans-what?” Stiles asks

“Transgender? Like, assigned male at birth? Raised as a boy? I have a penis?”

“Oh!” Stiles says, “That’s cool.” And leans in to kiss her again.

“Seriously?” She says, “You’re not, like, freaked out at all? Most dudes who find out they’ve been making out with a chick with a dick would be wigging right now.”

Stiles shrugs. “I’m kinda equal opportunity? And you’re hot, so I don’t see a problem if you don’t.”

She stares at him consideringly for a moment, before whispering, “I fucking love college.” And pulling Stiles down on top of her.

“I know, right?” Stiles says, grinning, before kissing her again.

 

* * *

 

Stiles knew the peace and quiet on the supernatural front couldn’t last forever. He just wishes it could have waited until he wasn’t right in the middle of getting a blow job.

His RA is going down on him, sucking sweetly on the head of his cock, when his phone goes off. It’s Lydia’s custom ringtone. He groans as he goes to reach for it, but his RA smacks his arm and pulls off his cock to say, “I swear, if you answer that right now I will bite you.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Stiles says, drawing his hand back. “I’m sure it’s not that important.”

Which is of course when he hears the text tone. Wincing, he picks up his phone to read the new text from Lydia, which says _Pack 911. Call me NOW_!

“Fuck!” Stiles swears, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” and he hits the dial back button to call Lydia.

“Stiles, what the hell?” His RA asks.

“I swear, if it wasn’t important I wouldn’t-- Lydia? I swear to god, it this isn’t a matter of life and death I’m gonna kill you.” Stiles says.

“It’s a succubus!” Lydia says. She’s breathing hard, and it sounds like she’s running. “She’s in Isaac’s biology class, and she just tried to kill the TA! We’re boxing her in by the bookstore, but you need to look in the bestiary for some way to stop her or contain her!”

“A freaking what?” Stiles says, scrambling naked out of bed and pulling the bestiary and several other books down onto his desk to flip through them.

“Shit.” He says, turning back to his RA. “Can we finish this another time?”

His RA looks at him, gobsmacked and kind of offended. So Stiles is pretty sure the answer is _no_.

He turns back to his books as his RA scrambles into inside-out sweatpants and a tee shirt, and slams the door.

Stiles ends up finding a hex that basically tricks the succubus into thinking she’s overfed, making her compliant and reasonable until they can find her a food source that doesn’t result in on-campus death tolls.

She agrees to practice taking smaller meals more regularly, so that she’s never so hungry she needs to kill, and the pack lets her go after she feeds.

Which, yeah, she does by making out with all of them. When she gets to Stiles, he’s still kinda worked up from the aborted blowjob earlier in the evening, plus the adrenaline high of rushing in to stop a supernatural baddie. So when she strokes his cock as she kisses him, he ends up coming embarrassingly quickly in his jeans. She grins, glowing as she absorbs all the sexual energy she’d just pulled out of him. Scott rushes over, worried that she’s taken too much, but Isaac just openly laughs at Stiles and his apparent hair-trigger.

 

* * *

 

The pack is all heading back to Beacon Hills for Thanksgiving together, and Stiles is driving at least part of the pack carpool.

Isaac wanders into Stiles’ room about half an hour before they’ve all agreed to hit the road.

“Hey, Scott wanted me to ask what time we should be ready to lea—woah. That’s literally the succubus we had to stop from killing people last month. What the hell?”

Stiles grins as the girl—the _succubus_ —dresses. She gives Isaac the stink-eye (in fairness, he did throw her against the wall when she tried to attack Scott) and tells Stiles to call her when he gets back.

Isaac give Stiles an incredulous look, and Stiles grins and says, “She really puts the _suck_ in succubus, if you know what I mean.” waggling his eyebrows  like the utter nerd he still is.

Isaac, of course, rats him out to Scott as soon as they get to the car.

“I’m helping her with control!” he tries to explain, “It’s not like she wanted to kill people, she just didn’t know when to stop! You know she has to eat every day to maintain her control. So she comes over and fucks me whenever it looks like she’s gonna pass the 24-hour mark without getting laid.”

“No, it’s great, actually.” Scott says, grinning sunnily at him, “You’re looking out for public safety. With your penis. Plus, I bet she really puts the _suck_ in succubus!”

“That’s what I said!” Stiles exclaims, high fiving him as the two of them crack up like twelve year olds.

Isaac’s still bitching about it when they get to Derek’s for a full pack meeting.

“You’re dating a succubus?” Derek says, frowning, when he overhears.

“Feeding!” Stiles protests, “I’m feeding a succubus, and only on the days she can’t get it from somebody else.”

Derek frowns at him. It looks like disapproval. “How often is she feeding from you?” He asks.

“Like, once a week max, man.” Stiles says, “Chill out, she’s got good control. She’s not gonna hurt me.”

Derek’s frown deepens, but he nods. “Don’t let her fuck you when you’re tired, sick, or injured.” He says, “You’ll have less energy to spare for her, and she might take too much by accident.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Captain Obvious. I’m not actually an idiot, you know.”

“I know,” Says Derek, “but being smart hasn’t always stopped you from being reckless. Just remember, she’s a succubus. She can seduce anyone she wants at anytime. It never has to be you. So take care of yourself.”

Stiles shoves Derek away, embarrassed. But he’s also kind of thrilled that Derek gives a shit about his wellbeing.

 

* * *

 

The first day of reading week before fall semester finals, Stiles goes to a house party that gets a little out of control. Or, to be slightly more accurate, kind of turned into an orgy.

He wakes up naked, slumped on a beanbag chair, with a large, bearded man passed out with his head in Stiles’ lap, and Lydia Martin glaring down at him with her arms crossed. She looks furious.

“Lydia?” Stiles asks blearily, “When did you get here?”

“After I waited for you at the library for half an hour, and you failed to answer your phone when I called you six times.” Lydia snaps.

“Oh.” Stiles says. “Oh shit, I was supposed to meet you to study today. How’d you find me?”

“I tracked your phone.” She says, “Now get up. It smells like weed and semen in here, and you need a shower before we study for finals together.”

Stiles scrambles up, apologizing to the bearded dude, who just grunts and waves vaguely before falling back asleep.

He finds his clothes and his phone and, sure enough, he has six missed calls from Lydia. Along with three texts:

 

_12:05pm: You’re late. Where are you?_

_12:17pm: I don’t enjoy being stood up, Stiles. Get to the library now._

_12:33pm: I’m going to kill you when I find you._

 

A new text appears as he’s checking his phone.

 

_1:39pm: Don’t think I’m letting you off easy. This goes on facebook next time you stand me up for a study date._

 

Attached is a picture Lydia obviously took just before waking Stiles up. He’s sprawled awkwardly across the beanbag chair, naked and drooling. It’s probably the most unflattering picture that’s ever been taken of him, and it’s got some pretty stiff competition.

He’s gonna have to buy Lydia a lot of coffee to make up for this.

 

* * *

 

When the spring semester starts, Stiles signs up for Polish as one of his classes. His father didn’t speak it, but his mother did, and she’d always told him she would teach him some day, but she never got around to it.

So Stiles decided to learn Polish in college, and deciding to keep the class even after failing the first quiz during add/drop has absolutely nothing to do with how hot his TA, Ewa, is.

Absolutely nothing.

Erica bursts into Stiles’ on Saturday, when the pack is supposed to meet for lunch.

“Stiles! You’re late, again!” She calls.

Ewa sits up in his bed and rubs her eyes tiredly, clutching the sheet to her chest.

“What is Stiles?” She asks, confused.

“That is Stiles.” Erica replies, pointing to Stiles’ body next to her. He’s trying to hide from her by burying his head beneath his pillow.

“His name is Ignacek.” Ewa says, “He study Polish with me.”

“Yeah, well, he goes by Stiles outside of Polish class.” Erica says, grabbing Stiles by the ankle and literally dragging him out of bed as he yelps.

“Your Polish is starting to be pretty good,” Ewa tells Stiles as he gets dressed, Erica still there to hurry him along, “But still needs work. Call me to practice more.”

Then she lies back in the bed and goes back to sleep while Stiles rushes out with Erica.

“She’s the TA for my Polish language class” Stiles tells Erica as they head toward the student union to meet everyone, “She took a, um, special interest when she learned I was taking it to get in touch with my heritage.”

“Some special interest” Erica replies with a leer.

 

* * *

 

It turns out that you can’t sleep around as much as Stiles has been without developing a little bit of a reputation.

That said, the reputation has had a way so far of working out in Stiles’ favor. Such as Stiles getting approached after his psychology seminar by a gorgeous but shy sophomore who lives in the same dorm as Stiles does.

After clarifying that, no, he doesn’t need to borrow Stiles’ notes, he shyly asks if Stiles has any free time this weekend to “maybe get dinner, and, um… dessert?”

Stiles grins and says he would love to get dinner and dessert, and they set a date for Friday.

Stiles ends up chatting with his dad on Skype on Friday night as he gets ready to go out. There’s a knock before Stiles’ dorm room opens.

“Hey, we still on for tonight?” asks his date.

“You know it!” Stiles says, and winks. “I’m gonna finish talking to my dad, but I’ll meet you out front in like 10.”

The boy’s blushing as he closes the door behind him.

“Someone special?” The Sheriff asks.

“Nah.” Stiles shrugs, “Just a friend from class.”

“Mmmhmm.” the Sheriff says suspiciously.

“It’s—whatever. You know if there was someone special I’d tell you, right?”

Which makes his dad sigh and say, “Just— Be safe, and be kind. Alright, Kiddo?”

And Stiles nods, “Of course! There’s no misleading or sore feelings or whatever. And you know my motto’s always been No Glove No Love.”

The Sheriff hushes him and says, “I’m gonna let you go before you say something that both of us wish you hadn’t”

Later that night, Stiles earns that boy’s blush. Does things that continue to make that boy blush every time Stiles glances his way in Psych for the rest of the semester. It’s a pretty successful date overall.

 

* * *

 

His reputation for no-strings good times apparently extends to couples, because on several occasions he’s been approached to have threesomes by several couples that want to try a new person in their bed, but not in their relationship.

Scott knocks on Stiles’ door one morning, and Stiles answers all sleep-rumpled and yawning with the door kinda resting against his shoulder, “Scott? What time is it?”

Then a girl comes out and says “Bye, Stiles!” and kisses him easily before starting down the hall. Scott grins at him, and gives him a thumbs up, and then the door opens again and a dude comes out and says “Bye, Stiles!” and kisses him the same as the girl, then hurries down the hallway to catch up with her, linking their hands together as they walk.

Scott’s face goes slightly dumbfounded. “Dude! A threesome? Way to go!”

Stiles looks after them with a fond sort of nonchalance and says, “They’re a cute couple. I’m really rooting for those two crazy kids.”

Scott laughs and thumps Stiles on the back, before making him get dressed so they can go hang out.

 

* * *

 

Their freshman year is over, and Derek’s come up to help them pack up their dorm rooms and head back to Beacon Hills for the summer.

"Stiles?" Derek’s voice echoed through the cracked open door pushing it in carefully.

There was a crash and scurry in the room as Stiles attempted to get to the door. “Derek, what are you? Why are you? Umm…give me a minute?”

Derek scrunched his nose as he got the smell of sex that did not belong to Stiles. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll just, come back later.”

"No!" Stiles reached for him. "It's cool. Just…give me a minute, please."

Derek nodded and waited outside the door as Stiles guided twin girls from his room.

"Call us, Stiles." The giggled ogling Derek as they disappeared.

"You need a shower, I’ll wait."

"What? why?"

"You reek." Derek said sitting at the desk rolling his eyes at the organized chaos that was Stiles’ room.

Stiles is unusually silent for the first few minutes he and Derek are in the car together. He opens his mouth a few times to say something, before shutting it again, his face screwed up in contemplation.

"Just spit it out." Derek grits.

Stiles takes a few more moments to gather his words, before finally asking, "Was that weird back there? D’you think?"

Derek resists the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m not the first pack member to walk in on you, Stiles. It wasn’t-“

"No, not you and me weird." Stiles interrupts with a shake of his head, "We’re cool, we’re solid. I meant the girls. The twins. Was that weird?"

"What about it?" Derek asks, not really sure what Stiles is getting at.

"They’re sisters, dude! Don’t siblings, like, avoid any kind of sexual situation that the other is involved with? Seriously, you’re, like, one of the only people I know who didn’t grow up an only child.”

Derek gives an involuntary shudder at the idea of even knowing about his sisters having sex.

“See!” Stiles declares, “See? It’s weird! I knew it was weird!”

"Maybe it’s different with twins? Like, less boundaries or something? I don’t know, the only twins I ever spent any time with before tonight were Ethan and Aiden, and something was definitely weird between the two of them.” Stiles continues to muse. Derek’s too busy trying to banish all thoughts of his family and sex from his mind to respond. Stiles seems to notice his silence, because he glances over.

"Shit." Says Stiles. "I am so sorry, you’re totally trying not to think about sex and your family right now aren’t you?"

"Shut up. Don’t make it worse."

"At least I didn’t mention Peter? Oh shit-"

"WHY, Stiles?" Derek shouts. He’s going to need so much brain bleach before this conversation ends

"Sorry, sorry sorry!" Stiles is saying, but he’s giggling, the little shit.

"Talk about something else," Derek demands, "anything else!”

"Um, Lunch? Lunch is a nice, unsexy conversation topic!" Stiles says, "They had fish tacos in the cafeteria! Shit."

"I hate you so much." Derek tells him.

"Oh! I know! I totally marathoned Game of Thrones last night, and let me tell you, those Lannisters— damn it! Fuck fuck fuck."

"Stop saying fuck."

"Sorry, sorry! Shit. Literally, my mind is only going to dirty places right now. I don’t know what to do!"

"Just shut up and turn the radio on!" Stiles obeys, and of course:

 

_You and me, baby, ain’t nothin’ but mammals_

_So let’s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel!_

 

"You are a terrible human being." Derek informs Stiles seriously.

"I know!" Stiles moans, "I just feel so weird about what just happened that I can’t think of anything else!"

"So it was weird?" Derek asks, because hey, it might be weirdly incestuous sex that Stiles just participated in, but at least he’s not thinking about his own family anymore.

"It was so weird.” Stiles confesses. “Like being in a devil’s threeway, except with sisters instead of a dude who thinks he’s straight but only if he never looks you in the eye and keeps one hand on the girl’s boob the whole time.”

There’s a pause. Then Derek can’t help but ask, “So, personal experience on that one?” and Stiles laughs and starts telling him the story.

"His name was Bryce. And he was such a humongous douche, but his girlfriend was so sweet,” Stiles tells him, and like that the topic’s changed to Stiles’ Greatest Hits of Hilarious and Terrible Hookups, and somehow it feels weirdly safe as a topic of conversation.

Derek tries not to feel anything about the way Stiles never expresses any feelings stronger than detached fondness for the people he tells Derek about, but there’s something curling in his gut that feels traitorously like hope.

"So you’re not gonna call the twins, then?" Derek asks as they park, and Stiles laughs.

"No, I’m so not gonna call the twins." Stiles confirms.

"What twins?" Scott asks as he walks up to them, and Stiles leans in to give Scott a hug.

"Nobody," He says, "Don’t worry about it."

 

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles end up spending a lot of time together over the summer. Not through any particular design or intention, but Derek has a lot of supernatural books from his family’s vault, and Stiles does a lot of the pack research, and they just sort of fall into a comfortable rhythm with each other.

They’re hanging out at Derek’s place, flipping through their options on Netflix, when Stiles suddenly blurts, “I had a lot of sex this year.”

Derek rolls his eyes and says, “I know, Stiles. The whole pack knows.”

“No, but. Like - a lot of sex. With a lot of different people.” Stiles insists.

“I’m aware.” Derek says. “Is there a point to this, or did you just feel like bragging?”

“Do you think I had, like, an excessive amount of sex?” Stiles asks, turning to look at Derek, “Or, like, maybe the right amount of sex but with an excessive number of people?”

“I don’t know, Stiles.” Derek says. “It’s different for everyone. I think you should have the amount of sex you want to have with the number of people you want to have it with. As long as you’re not hurting anyone, you should do whatever works for you.”

They’re quiet for a while. Stiles thinking, and Derek continuing his fruitless search for something worthwhile on Netflix.

“I think I’d like to try having sex with less people.” Stiles says. “Or maybe even just having sex with one person. Someone I was actually dating, not just someone I’m sleeping with.”

“Oh yeah?” Derek asks, his voice carefully casual. “Did you have someone in mind?”

Stiles grins at him.

 

* * *

 

The pack decides to get together to go see a movie, and Allison heads over to the Stilinski house to make sure Stiles gets the invite. The Sheriff lets her in, and she heads up and knocks on Stiles’ door, and rather than the new-found laid back, unembarrassed about casual sex version of Stiles the gang has all sort of gotten used to during freshman year, she gets a twitchy, shifty looking Stiles.

He opens the door and his eyes go wide. “Woah! Hey! Allison! What are you doing here? Not that you shouldn’t be here, or anything, but you’re not usually here and — hey, what’s up? What’s going on?”

And Allison replies, “Stiles, it’s fine if you have someone in there. It’s not going to shock us at this point.”

And Stiles is like, “In here? In my bedroom? At my father’s house? I- What- Why would someone be in here?” and starts deliberately blocking the door opening with his body as Allison attempts to glance past him into the room.

“Stiles, what is it?” comes a muffled but oddly familiar voice from the bed, and when Stiles turns at the voice, Allison’s able to catch a glimpse of dark hair, messy from sleep, and a broad, muscular back. In the middle of which is a very familiar triskele tattoo.

Allison raises her eyebrows at Stiles, who blushes.

"It's new." He admits

"I think it'll be good for you." Allison says. "Both of you. Get dressed, though, the whole packs getting together for the early matinee, and it starts at 11."

She waves and heads back down the stairs. "See you there!" She calls, "And just so you know, I'm telling _everyone."_

 

* * *

 

Stiles and Derek have been together a few months when the new semester starts. They’re walking to lunch when Stiles hears his name called.

“Stiles!” a preppy blonde Stiles had hooked up with a few times last fall is waving and rushing over to them. “How are you?” she says, hugging him. “It’s been ages!”

“Yeah!” Stiles agrees. “I don’t think I saw you at all last semester!”

“Study abroad.” She says. “I went to Italy. It was amazing. You should totally come over some time so we can catch up.” and it’s pretty clear she means with their bodies.

“Um. Sorry, but no. This is my boyfriend, Derek.” He says awkwardly, bumping Derek’s shoulder.

“Ooh, boyfriend.” She grins, “Bring him, it’ll be super-fun.”

“No, we’re. Um. We’re kinda doing the whole sexually exclusive thing. It’s been working for us.” Stiles says.

She looks between Stiles and Derek, face falling. “You mean you’re seeing each other, like, _monogamously?_ ”

Stiles tries not to laugh out loud at the honest-to-god pout on her face, he really does, but then Derek goes and growls at the insinuation that they might not be monogamous, and Stiles loses it.

“I’m sorry.” He says, pulling himself together, “I swear, I’m not laughing at you. I just can’t believe this is my life right now. Yes, Derek and I are monogamous. With each other.” He twines his hand with Derek’s and pulls him close, and the girl’s face stops looking disappointed and starts looking like she finds them adorable.

“Well, it’s obviously making you super-happy, Stiles.” She says. “So I’m super-happy for you. I’ll see you around, ok?” And she waves goodbye and darts off.

Stiles leans in and kisses Derek gently. “I’m super proud of you right now.” He says. “You handled that really well - you didn’t even traumatize her.”

Derek huffs. “I’m not traumatizing.” He protests.

“Sure you are.” Stiles says, “You’re my big, scary werewolf boyfriend. And I don’t want anyone else but you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come play on tumblr at http://minervamagooglie.tumblr.com/ !


End file.
